Love Triangles: The Sequel
by Hott4Jack
Summary: Its the sequel to love triangles. Duh. The plot thickens! Love, imposters, and evil plans! Read Love triangles first. Also, let us know if we made a mistake in the plot or wtvr, cuz this wasn't written in one day! Please R&R!
1. Ron is a dumb blonde!

The sequel to "Love Triangles" if you haven't figured it out by the title. We again join Harry, Audrey and the gang in the common room in their heated game of truth or dare. We don't own the characters except Audrey.  
  
Harry: (Reluctantly sits back down) Okay, Truth or Dare?  
  
Audrey: Truth.  
  
Harry: *Still upset with her, tries to think of a humiliating and evil question * If you had to choose between Krum and me who would you choose?  
  
Audrey: * Horror-struck * I can't believe you just said that. What gives you the right to ask a person that kind of question? Are you heartless?  
  
Harry: Of course not, you need a heart to live, and since I'm not dead, it's obvious that I have a heart.  
  
Audrey: You have some nerve to talk to me like that.  
  
Harry: Well it takes nerve to be a two-timing tramp like you.  
  
Audrey: * Livid * WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?  
  
Harry: You heard me, or do I need to repeat myself because it takes your brain a while to comprehend.  
  
Audrey: *Can't even find words to match her anger *  
  
Harry: That's right, you know I'm right.  
  
Audrey: You are the most inconsiderate and cold-hearted person on the planet!  
  
Harry: Well that's just silly, have you met everyone on the bloody planet! (A/N: That is from Two Weeks Notice, except for the "bloody" part)  
  
Audrey: Well I'm sure if I had, no one would compare to you.  
  
Harry: Well you have obviously forgotten about Voldemort!  
  
Audrey: That's it; I am not going to answer to some thick, filthy git like you!  
  
Harry: FINE! (Storms out of common room)  
  
Audrey: FINE! (Storms up to her dormitory)  
  
Ron: So, truth or dare Hermione? ***  
  
10 minutes later.  
  
Harry comes back into the common room and joins Ron and Hermione by the fire.  
  
Harry: Where's Audrey?  
  
Ron: Why, so you can just bombard her with more insults?  
  
Harry: What is that supposed to mean?  
  
Ron: You two were just fighting, mate.  
  
Harry: What? I was in the library!  
  
Ron: No, you were just in here fighting with Audrey!  
  
Harry: What are you talking about?  
  
Ron: We were playing truth or dare, remember?  
  
Harry: No, I was in the library, because I thought Audrey was there.  
  
Ron: Why would you want to talk to Audrey after you were just fighting with her?  
  
Harry: I WASN'T fighting with her. I was trying to FIND her to TALK with her. Do you see where I'm coming from?  
  
Ron: Yeah, you just came out of the portrait hole.  
  
Harry: Yes, I was coming back from the library!!!!!!!  
  
Ron: How have you had time to go to the library and back when we just finished playing truth or dare like ten minutes ago?  
  
Harry: I wasn't playing truth or dare, I WAS IN THE LIBRARY!  
  
Ron: I know but before you went to the library, you were playing truth or dare?  
  
Harry: I never played truth or dare!!!  
  
Ron: Wait a second; you mean to say that you didn't play truth or dare, and you were in the library the whole time?  
  
Harry: YES!!!!!! Are you that dim?  
  
Ron: This doesn't make any sense. I clearly remember you being here with us ten minutes ago. How could you have been in two places at once?  
  
Harry: I don't know. Is it even possible?  
  
Hermione: I know you can do a lot of things with magic, but physically being in two places at once without being aware is not one.  
  
Harry: What do you mean, without being aware?  
  
Hermione: Well, remember in third year when I used the Time-Turner to be in two classes at once? But I knew that I was in two places at once, and I had to have the Time-Turner in order to do it.  
  
Harry: Oh yes, I forgot about that.  
  
Ron: So maybe you weren't in the library. Maybe it was just an illusion or a dream or something. Maybe you did play truth or dare, but shortly after we were done, you hit your head causing you to hallucinate and think that you were in the library.  
  
Harry: I think you're the only one who has had head traumas severe enough to cause brain damage.  
  
Ron: Where would you get that idea?  
  
Harry: It shows.  
  
Ron: Well, Mum mentioned something about me falling down the stairs when I was a baby. She even said Dad didn't bother to stop me even though he was standing right behind me trying to take a picture.  
  
Harry: Why I am not surprised?  
  
Ron: And then there was the time when I was flying and a bird flew straight into head causing me to fall off my broom and fall twenty feet to the ground.  
  
Harry: Twenty? Are you sure it wasn't forty?  
  
Ron: What's that's supposed to mean?  
  
Harry: Never mind. Look, I am sure I wasn't dreaming. There has to be some explanation. It wasn't me in the common room tonight; it was someone else who looked like me.  
  
Ron: So you are saying it wasn't you, but someone who looked like you?  
  
Harry: Yes!!!!!!  
  
Ron: But what if you hit your head?  
  
Harry: (Containing his anger and rage) We. Already. Went. Through. THIS!!!!!!!  
  
Ron: Oh yeah.  
  
Harry: I just don't understand how someone could obtain the same physical appearance of me. There has to be some sort of magic involved.  
  
Ron: (Sarcastically) Harry, do you really think that you can just conjure up some potion or spell when you become someone else.  
  
Harry: That's IT!!!!! A Polyjuice potion!!!!! That's what they could have used!!!! It all makes sense now. Thanks Ron!!!!  
  
Ron: (Still unaware of what he did) Wait. huh? Uhhhh. You're welcome.  
  
Harry: Now all we need to figure out is who and why.  
  
Ron: Why?  
  
Harry: I can't work with this.  
  
Ron: With what? Your hands are empty.  
  
Harry: Look, Ron I have bigger problems to deal with than you right now. We need to get to the bottom of this mess.  
  
Hermione: I can't think of any reason why anyone would pretend to be you.  
  
Harry: They obviously had a plan and a purpose. They must have wanted something and would go to any lengths to get it.  
  
Hermione: But who would want to impersonate you?  
  
Harry: And how did they know the password? It must be someone from Gryffindor.  
  
Hermione: Not necessarily. Remember in third year? With snuffles?  
  
Harry: Right. I forgot about that.  
  
Ron: And why would they want to become you just to play truth or dare with us and insult Audrey?  
  
Harry: It could be because someone wanted Audrey mad at me.  
  
Ron: Why would someone want to do that?  
  
Harry: I don't know, but I think we should tell Audrey.  
  
Hermione: Give her some time. I have a feeling she won't want to talk to you now. She's probably still pretty upset. Talk to her tomorrow.  
  
Harry: All right. *Yawns * I'm tired. I think I'm going to go to bed now. (Heads up the stairs)  
  
Ron: I'd better get to bed too. 'Night Hermione. (Turns and follows Harry)  
  
Hermione: Good night, Ron. (Heads up towards the girls' dormitory)  
  
*** 


	2. Confrontation and suspense!

Harry, realizing he left his Transfiguration homework in the common room earlier that day, heads back down to the common room ten minutes later. As he is gathering his papers, Audrey opens the door of the girls' dormitory and makes her way down into the common room, unaware that Harry is down there. When she reaches the end of the staircase, she sees Harry and quickly turns around and tries to go back to the dormitory unseen. Harry, hearing footsteps on the staircase, turns just in time to see Audrey frantically making her way back to the dormitory.  
  
Harry: Audrey, wait. Don't go because of me. I need to talk to you.  
  
Audrey (Slowly turns around to face Harry) What? Did you think of some more terrible things to say about me?  
  
Harry: No. Look I really need to talk to you and explain what happened tonight. Please sit down. Don't worry I'm not going to be cruel or upset you.  
  
Audrey: All right. But I'm still furious at you. There is no excuse for how you treated me today.  
  
Harry: That's just it. I wasn't playing truth or dare today, and I didn't fight with you either. It was someone else pretending to be me.  
  
Audrey: What? That doesn't make any sense. It's not like you can just obtain someone else's appearance whenever you want to.  
  
Harry: Actually, you can. It's complicated, but there is a potion that allows you to fully take the physical form of someone else. It's called a Polyjuice Potion. It allows you to actually transform yourself into someone else for a short period of time without affecting the real person. They still have their own mind and have control over their thoughts and actions.  
  
Audrey: How do you know so much about this potion?  
  
Harry: Well, I've had experiences with it. In my second year here, Hermione, Ron, and I made it and used it to transform us into Slytherins to attain important information. Also, last year an evil wizard used the potion in order to obtain the outward appearance of a teacher so that he could fulfill the terrible plans of his master by bringing me too him.  
  
Audrey: So you are saying that someone used this potion and pretended to be you while we were playing truth or dare and that you had no idea what was going on.  
  
Harry: Yes. You see I was in the library tonight. When I came back, I asked where you were, and they started yelling at me and asking if I wanted to continue to offend you. That puzzled me because I hadn't talked to you in awhile. I know that we had been a little angry and uncomfortable with each other since we broke up, but I know I hadn't ever insulted you or been extremely rude to you. Then they started talking about truth or dare and how you and I supposedly got into a fight. I told them that I wasn't playing truth or dare, but instead had been in the library. This caused great confusion and uncertainty. I had to convince them that I hadn't played truth or dare because I was in the library. They, on the other hand, were confident that I had been there with them while they were playing truth or dare. Eventually, they believed that I wasn't lying and we tried to make sense of the entire situation. That's when we realized someone could have used a Polyjuice potion to impersonate me while playing truth or dare with you guys.  
  
Audrey: I grasp what you are saying, but it's still a little far-fetched. This potion sounds very complicated and the way you were acting was too similar to your personality; it's hard to believe that it could have been someone else. I mean you could just be making this all up so that I will forgive you and not hold what happened tonight against you.  
  
Harry: But I'm not! Honestly. Look, we may have broken up and had some awkward moments around each other, but I would never get angry enough to insult or fight with you. It sounds like whatever happened tonight was way out of line and that you were treated very badly. Why would I act like that for no good reason?  
  
Audrey: That's true, but I'm still very distressed and vulnerable right now. I mean this is very believable but I just don't know if I can trust you right now. Everything has happened so fast. I don't know what to think or believe.  
  
Harry: I understand, and it's okay. I just want to say one more thing regarding this entire situation. If it was really me earlier today, then why would I be here right now, so calm and serious, begging for your forgiveness and giving you the right to be angry and hurt?  
  
Audrey: (Seeing the sincerity in his eyes and realizing that he was being honest) You're right. You wouldn't be acting like this if you weren't telling the truth. Anyway, I believe you. Thanks for telling me this.  
  
Harry: (Feeling a rush of relief) Good. I am just glad that you trust me, and that you were willing to listen to me and give me a chance to explain. I appreciate it. Well, I am going to bed. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight. (Heads back up to the boys' dormitory)  
  
Audrey: Good night, Harry.  
  
***  
  
The next day, Audrey and Harry are alone in the common room talking about the events of the previous day. Harry has been informed all about the fight and what was said.  
  
Harry: Look, I don't know what happened yesterday night, but I can assure you I was not playing truth or dare and I didn't say any of those things to you.  
  
Audrey: But if it wasn't you, who did? And how did that person know all about Krum, you, and me and our situation?  
  
Harry: I don't know. It's so confusing. Why would anybody want to hurt you like that?  
  
Audrey: This entire thing is mind-boggling. I just don't understand why someone would ever be that mean. I don't grasp how someone could have planned and executed such an elaborate scheme.  
  
Harry: I need you to know that I still care about you even though we are no longer going out. Even though I wasn't there, I'm still very sorry and feel terrible about what happened. I just hope that we can get along and be friends and hopefully figure all of this out.  
  
Audrey: I still care about you too. Don't feel sorry, you couldn't help that you were in the library. Why were you there anyways?  
  
Harry: I got a message saying you wanted to meet me there.  
  
Audrey: I never said that. Who gave it to you?  
  
Harry: Dean, why? Is that important?  
  
Audrey: I'm not sure; I have to think about this. Where's Hermione when you need her?  
  
(As Audrey thinks.*Jeopardy music plays in the background*)  
  
Audrey: I've got it!  
  
Harry: What?!?!  
  
Audrey: Either Dean just got the wrong information, or he may just have been involved with the impersonation.  
  
Harry: Or he is the one that did the impersonation. He has been spending quite a bit of time to himself lately. I bet he was making the Polyjuice potion!  
  
Audrey: By George I think you've got it!  
  
Harry: Let's go find Dean and straighten this out.  
  
Audrey: Okay.  
  
*** 


	3. Ron has a girlfriend?

Meanwhile, Ron was out on a date with Lavender, though everyone else thought he was talking with Professor McGonagall, because he hadn't told anyone that he was seeing Lavender yet.  
  
Ron: Lavender, I got these flowers because they reminded me of you.  
  
Lavender: Awww, that's so sweet Ron! * Tries to take the flowers*  
  
Ron: What are you doing? These are mine so I don't forget your name!  
  
Lavender: But those are lilies! Not lavender!  
  
Ron: Oh. Oops. You can have these then. *Gives her the LILIES *  
  
Lavender: (Sarcastically) Thanks, how thoughtful of you!  
  
*Awkward silence *  
  
Lavender: So, would you like to take a walk around the lake?  
  
Ron: What lake?  
  
Lavender: Sometimes I wonder why I put up with you.  
  
Ron: Me too.  
  
* Start walking around the lake *  
  
Ron: Lavender, (Turning to her) I have been really enjoying this time we are spending together, but I don't know why we can't tell people that we are dating. I mean it has been a couple of months already.  
  
Lavender: Well, it's just that I feel that it's not other people's business what I do in my personal life.  
  
Ron: Then how come you told everyone when you were going out with Dean?  
  
Lavender: That was different; I have mentally matured since then.  
  
Ron: Say what?  
  
Lavender: I have realized that now it's not important if people know I am going out with someone.  
  
Ron: Why? I think it's important.  
  
Lavender: I don't just want people judging me, that's all.  
  
Ron: Why would they judge you?  
  
Lavender: Well, I don't know. I mean not all girls have the same taste in men.  
  
Ron: What does that have to do with it?  
  
Lavender: Look, I really like you, but other people don't know you as I do so they don't like you as much.  
  
Ron: What are you talking about? Everyone loves me!! I'm charming and smart.  
  
Lavender: This coming from the person who used wax to clean windows during detention.  
  
Ron: Yeah, well that's an honest mistake. It could happen to anybody.  
  
***  
  
Dean, Harry and Audrey are sitting around the fire in the common room.  
  
Dean: So what was it that you wanted to ask me?  
  
Harry: Why did you tell me that Audrey wanted to talk to me in the library yesterday?  
  
Dean: Well, because Ginny told me if I saw you I should tell you that.  
  
Harry: Ginny told you!  
  
Dean: Yes.  
  
Audrey: I never told Ginny anything about wanting to meet Harry in the library.  
  
Harry: Are you sure that's exactly what Ginny told you? Are you positive she said Audrey?  
  
Dean: Yeah, she told me that when I saw Harry to make sure and tell him that he needed to go to the library to meet Audrey. She kept emphasizing how important it was that he got this message so I wouldn't forget.  
  
Audrey: I still can't believe Ginny would make something up like that!  
  
Harry: I think we need to talk to Ginny.  
  
Audrey: Let's go find her.  
  
The two (Dean stayed behind) went off in search of Ginny, and found her wandering the halls with a couple other 4th year girls.  
  
Audrey: Ginny, can we talk to you? Alone?  
  
Ginny: Umm, ok. (To her 4th year friends) I'll meet up with you later.  
  
*The group moves to an empty classroom and the other girls walk away*  
  
Harry: Is it true that you told Dean to tell me that Audrey wanted to meet with me in the library yesterday?  
  
Ginny: I have no idea what you are talking about!  
  
Harry: What?!?! We've just been talking with Dean who was positive that you gave him that message to pass on to me.  
  
Ginny: I never talked to Dean yesterday, and I certainly didn't give him any messages to pass on.  
  
Audrey: (Sarcastically) Oh yeah, I'm sure you didn't.  
  
Harry: Come on Ginny, why would Dean lie about something like that?  
  
Ginny: (Beginning to look nervous, but still keeping her cool) I don't know. Besides what does it matter anyways?  
  
Harry: (Starting to get aggravated.) It matters, Ginny, because someone impersonated me in the Gryffindor common room last night. Most likely using a Polyjuice potion, that person made a jackass out of me while playing truth or dare with Ron, Hermione, and Audrey. (Starting to yell) Then, they completely insulted and humiliated Audrey causing her to hate me, or at least whoever was pretending to be me!  
  
Ginny: Well I didn't know this because I was in the Great Hall all of last night.  
  
Audrey: Why where you there? Why not the common room?  
  
Ginny: Well I missed most of dinner and went to see if there was still food out when I ran into some of my Ravenclaw friends. We ended up talking for a long time, and I didn't get back until the common room until like ten.  
  
Harry: But I passed the Great Hall on my way back from waiting for Audrey in the library, and I didn't see you there.  
  
Ginny: (Starting to look even more nervous) Well, I had walked with my friends back to their common room before coming back. Maybe I had already left.  
  
Audrey: This isn't a very convincing story. Spill it Ginny, where were you really?  
  
Ginny: (Her face starting to look awfully pale) I... I was..  
  
Harry: Can't think of an excuse can you? I bet it was you who used the Polyjuice potion. It had to be someone who knew a lot about me and my past.  
  
Ginny: (Starting to look sick) I didn't use a Polyjuice potion! I don't even know what that is! And why would I want to pretend I'm you anyway?  
  
Harry: That's a good question.  
  
Audrey: Tell us the truth or I'll tell everyone about your little late night rendezvous with Seamus!  
  
Ginny: *Gasps* How did you know about that? (Trying to recover) I mean, what are you talking about?  
  
Audrey: Don't deny it. I see you two all the time sneaking back from the courtyard and empty classrooms late at night.  
  
Ginny: (Filling up with anger and frustration) It's not at all what you think!!!!  
  
Audrey: Or maybe it's exactly what I think.  
  
Ginny realizing she had been backed into a corner was at lost for words.  
  
Audrey: What's the matter? Aren't Seamus and you a little more than just friends?  
  
Ginny: What makes you think that you're right? As a matter of fact, you don't know what the bloody hell you are talking about.  
  
Audrey: Oh really? Well, in my mind there is only one obvious and logical reason why you would be sneaking around with Seamus late at night.  
  
Ginny: But that doesn't mean that it is necessarily true.  
  
Audrey: Spill it Weasley. Tell us what you really know about Harry's message from Dean or the whole school will know alllllllll about you and Seamus.  
  
Ginny: You beotch!  
  
Audrey: So are you going to start talking?  
  
Ginny: (With a worried and scared expression on her face) Fine! But you can't tell anyone else! 


	4. The interrogation and more suspense!

Harry: Let's sit down in that empty classroom.  
  
*They form a circle of desks and sit down *  
  
Audrey: So, where to begin?  
  
Ginny: What do you want to know?  
  
Harry: The truth would be nice for once.  
  
Audrey: Did you tell Dean to tell Harry that he was supposed to meet me in the library yesterday?  
  
Ginny: (Feeling trapped and nervous) Well yes I did.  
  
Harry: WHAT??? Ginny, why would you do that?  
  
Ginny: Wait, just let me explain.  
  
Audrey: Go right ahead.  
  
Ginny: Well, I knew that Audrey and Harry broke up. And since both of you hang out with Ron, Hermione, and me, I didn't want there to be any uncomfortable tension around us. So, I thought that maybe if I could get you two alone together in the same room, you might talk with each other and possibly resolve some of your differences. I was hoping you could maybe be friends again for our group's sake. I was planning on both of you to receive messages saying that you wanted to meet each other in the library.  
  
Audrey: But you never talked to me about going to the library yesterday.  
  
Ginny: I know. See I had gotten distracted during the day and never got the chance to talk to someone so they would tell you to go down to the library. See, the plan was for two other people who weren't really involved or attached to our group to pass on the messages so it would be more casual and not suspicious.  
  
Harry: So why did you deny the entire thing when we first asked you?  
  
Ginny: I was embarrassed. After I realized my plan had failed, I hoped that it would blow over unnoticed, but it didn't. Also, after seeing how angry you were, I was scared that you might get mad and not understand that I was only trying to help. I'm ashamed now for what I did and realize how stupid it was to interfere and pressure you to talk and reconcile. I should have let you figure it out by yourselves.  
  
Harry: I understand what you are saying Ginny, and its very believable. But it's still suspicious that on the same night I was told to be in the library, someone would pose as me in the common room. In order for that person's plan to work, he or she would have to have made sure that I would be somewhere else and out of the way. So, it's very possible that this person could have been involved in getting me out of the common room last night because it would be too risky to just hope that I would be gone.   
  
Ginny: I see what you are saying, but isn't it also possible that while this imposter was trying to set up a scheme to get you out of the common room found out that you would be gone. If someone had casually mentioned that you were going to the library, this person could have used it as an opportunity to proceed with his plan.  
  
Audrey: That could very well be possible. We are sorry for overreacting. I'm just glad we were able to talk to you and sort some things out. Now all we have to do is find out who the impostor is.  
  
Harry: Thank you, Ginny. That's all we need to know. You can go now.  
  
Ginny got up and walked towards the door.  
  
Audrey: Ginny, I am sorry for making assumptions about Dean and you. You were right. I don't know the facts. I won't mention it again.  
  
Ginny: Don't worry about it. I understand why you did it. Bye.  
  
She turned around and left the room. When she was out of sight, she broke into a run and made her way back to the common room. Once she reached the Fat Lady, she muttered the password and quickly went inside.  
  
Ginny: (Whispering to an unknown person) Wow that was close. We were almost discovered. We got to be a little more careful next time.  
  
***  
  
A couple days later, Harry and Ron are sitting in the common room play chess, while Hermione and Ginny talk by the fire. Midway through their game, Audrey climbs through the portrait hole and makes her way over to Harry.  
  
Audrey: Can I talk to you for a second? Alone? (Glancing over at Ron)  
  
Harry: Sure, can we just finish our game quick?  
  
Audrey: It will just take a second, so can you just take a short break?   
  
Harry: All right, Ron, do you mind?  
  
Ron: No, you can go, but when you get back get ready for a lesson of ass kicking in chess.  
  
Harry: Is that a threat?  
  
Ron: No, it's a fact. Even Trelawney could predict this.  
  
Harry: Whatever. (Turns and follows Audrey to an empty corner)  
  
Audrey: Actually, I don't need to talk; I just need to give you something.  
  
Harry: Why do we have to be alone then?  
  
Audrey: I just don't want anybody else seeing what I give you.  
  
Harry: Ok, so what is it?  
  
Audrey: It's a letter. It's something I can't express out loud so I wrote it down instead.  
  
She hands him a sealed envelope.  
  
Audrey: Read it when you are alone, and don't let anyone else see it.  
  
Harry: Okay.  
  
Audrey heads up to her dormitory while Harry rejoins Ron.  
  
Ron: What was that all about?  
  
Harry: Oh nothing. Let's just finish our game.  
  
Ron: Don't you mean, let me finish you.  
  
Harry: Oh no my friend, you are sadly mistaken. See, when I get done with you, you'll be crying for your mommy like a little girl.  
  
Ron: I don't think so. I'm going to burn you so bad they are going to need the fire department to put you out.  
  
Harry: You are the only one who is going to get put out. Put out by ME!  
  
Ron: Think again. I am going to wipe the floor with you so bad, it'll be clean for once.  
  
Harry: Oh yeah, well, I am going to cream you so bad, people are going to be pouring you in their coffee.  
  
Ron: I hope you are hungry, because I am about to open a big can of whoop- ass!  
  
Harry: What do you want on your tombstone because I am going to bury you.  
  
Ron: Get ready to bow down because I am the king of chess.  
  
Harry: You are the one going down. You are going so far down, you'll be chilling with the polar bears in Antarctica.  
  
Ron: Well, I am going to jump over your little black pieces so fast; you'll think I'm playing leapfrog.  
  
Harry: Ummm...Ron? That's checkers, not chess.  
  
Ron: Oops, I guess I got caught up in the moment.  
  
Harry: It's all right. Let's stop talking and just get back to our game.  
  
30 minutes later.  
  
Ron: Checkmate!  
  
Harry: Oh man, you've got to be kidding me. I was so close this time.  
  
Ron: Close, but no cigar. How many times have I beaten you now?  
  
Harry: Too many. Remind me never to play chess with you again.  
  
Ron: Sure. Wow, look at the time. We've been playing for so long it's already time for dinner.  
  
Harry: Are you serious? We've been playing for over an hour. I can't believe our games last so long. I don't think I have the patience to ever play another one.  
  
Ron: Yeah me to. So, are you hungry?  
  
Harry: Yeah, let's go get something to eat.  
  
The two leave the common room and head down to the Great Hall.  
  
Harry: So, what do you want to do after dinner?  
  
Ron: I don't know. Want to play chess?  
  
Harry: All right.  
  
***  
  
After dinner, Ron beat Harry in yet another game of chess. After being humiliated and beaten once again, Harry went up to the dormitory before Ron could start taunting him.  
  
Harry: That is the last time I play chess for the rest of this year.  
  
He makes his way over to his bed and notices something small poking his leg from inside his pocket.  
  
Harry: I can't believe it. I totally forget about Audrey's letter.  
  
He takes out the letter and begins to read it.  
  
Dear Harry,  
I am writing this letter to express some feelings and thoughts I have been having lately. I know that our relationship and situation has been quite confusing and complicated recently, especially after the truth or dare incident. I feel that our relationship has greatly improved since then because we have been working together to try and figure out who used the Polyjuice potion. I also sense that there are a lot of things in our relationship that are uncertain and aren't clear. So, I am writing this letter to make sure that we are on the same page and feel the same way. I don't know about you, but I get the impression that we might be heading towards dating again because of how well we are getting along and how much time we are spending together. I don't think this is a good idea though. I'm not sure how you feel about this, but I don't think we should go back down that road again. I am very happy just being friends right now, and I don't want to complicate things or risk being mad at each other again. You are one of my best friends here, and I don't want to lose our friendship if we start going out and it doesn't last. I am very sure of my feelings and I don't think I'll change my mind, so I think its best that we don't further discuss this and just go on being friends. I hope you feel the same way.  
Sincerely,  
Audrey  
  
Harry folded up the letter and put it in his trunk. Before he had time to even think about the letter, Ron walked into the dormitory with a worried expression on his face.  
  
Harry: What's the matter Ron?  
  
Ron: I need a favor from you.  
  
Harry: Sure, what do you need?  
  
Ron: I need to borrow your invisibility cloak.  
  
Harry: Okay, but if you don't mind me asking, why do you need to use it?  
  
Ron: Well I left something in the library earlier and I need to get it, but its after hours and we aren't allowed out of the common room. So I need the invisibility cloak to sneak out and go get what I left in the library. It's urgent.  
  
Harry: All right. (Heads over to his trunk) What did you leave down there anyway?  
  
Ron: I'd rather not say.  
  
Harry: Okay, whatever. (Opens up his trunk.)  
  
Ron: (Seeing the surprised look on Harry's face) What's wrong?  
  
Harry: My invisibility cloak, it's gone!  
  
Dun dun dun!!!!! Stay tuned for the thrilling conclusion of our Love Triangles trilogy. 


End file.
